christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deck the Halls (song)
.]] sing the song along with the rest of the ''Sesame Street Muppets in A Muppet Family Christmas.]] "Deck the Halls" (original English title: "Deck the Hall") is a traditional Christmas and New Year's song. The "fa-la-la" refrains were probably originally played on the harp. The tune is Welsh dating back to the sixteenth century, and belongs to a winter carol, Nos Galan. In the eighteenth century Mozart used its tune for a violin and piano duet. The repeated "fa la la" is from medieval ballads and used in Nos Galan, the remaining lyrics are American in origin dating from the nineteenth century. Lyrics Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la la la la la 'Tis the season to be jolly Fa la la la la la la la la Don we now a gay apparel Fa la la la la la la la la Troll the ancient Yuletide carol Fa la la la la la la la la See the blazing Yule before us Fa la la la la la la la la Strike the harp and join the chorus Fa la la la la la la la la Follow me in merry measure Fa la la la la la la la la While I tell of Yuletide treasure Fa la la la la la la la la Fast away the old year passes Fa la la la la la la la la Hail the new ye lads and lasses Fa la la la la la la la la Sing we joyous, all together Fa la la la la la la la la Heedless of the wind and weather Fa la la la la la la la la Appearances in Christmas specials * Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) - At the end of this Mickey Mouse short, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy appear outside Mickey's house, singing this song. Chip and Dale, who are watching this with Mickey, join in, as does Pluto. * A Special Sesame Street Christmas (1978) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) - This special opens on Bugs Bunny leading a group of carolers (Pepé Le Pew, Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, and Porky Pig) in singing this song. Later, during the "Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol" segment, Bugs leads Pepé, Foghorn, and Elmer in singing the song inside the office of Ebenezer Scrooge (played by Yosemite Sam), and then again outside of Scrooge's house when Scrooge is trying to go to sleep. * Yogi's First Christmas (1980) - In this made-for-TV movie, Yogi Bear and his friends practice singing the song for the Jellystone Lodge's Christmas party. * A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) * Christmas at Pooh Corner (1983) * Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs (1986) * A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) - When the Sesame Street Muppets arrive at Emily Bear's farmhouse, they sing the song as the second half of their caroling medley. Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Grover, Kathleen the Cow (but with Gladys' voice), Ernie and Bert, the Count, Herry Monster, and Guy Smiley all sing an individual line, while Oscar the Grouch naturally refuses to sing his. * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989) * "Our Very First Christmas Show" * Fireman Sam: "Snow Business" - Trevor Evans sings it just before he accidentally drives his bus into a snowdrift. * "Ride, She Said" * Barney and the Backyard Gang: "Waiting for Santa" * 'Tis a Gift * Wee Sing The Best Christmas Ever! * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Full House: "A Very Tanner Christmas" * A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas (1992) - Goofy sings the song as he and Max decorate their house in the opening scene. * Disney's Christmas Fantasy on Ice (1992) * Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas (1993) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Doug: "Doug's Christmas Story" (1993) - Sung by the people of Bluffington at the very end of the episode. * Alpha's Magical Christmas (1994) * "Arrest Ye Merry Gentlemen" * Pinky and the Brain: "A Pinky and the Brain Christmas" (1995) - Pinky sings this song at the beginning. * "A Gullah Gullah Christmas" * "Noel" * Annabelle's Wish (1997) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * I'll Be Home For Christmas (1998) * Barney Home Video: "Barney's Night Before Christmas" (1999) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Titled as "Deck the Hall (With Boughs of Holly)"; Covered by * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2001) * Barney's Christmas Star (2002) * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - At the beginning of this direct-to-video special, Bubbles sings about how Christmas is in a few days to the tune of this song. Later in the special, some carolers are heard singing "Public domain Christmas songs" to the same tune. * Lilo & Stitch: "Topper" (2003) * The Polar Express (2004) **Part of the covered version of the song is heard on the background when the kids enters the transportation tube. It cuts when Hero Boy presses the middle button. **As the pre-launch celebration comes to the close, the instrumental version of the song's melody, arranged by composer/conductor Alan Silvestri, plays. * Shrek the Halls (2007) - A spoof of the song, sung by the Shrek characters, is played over the special's closing credits on TV airings and the first set of the extended closing credits on the home media version. * Disney's A Christmas Carol (2009) - The first half of the song's melody is incorporated into the opening credits music. * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) * The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) * A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) * Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular (2013) * PAW Patrol: "Pups Save Christmas" * VeggieTales: "Beauty and the Beet" - This covered the ending segment of the show, after the closing countertop segment. * Teen Titans Go!: "The True Meaning of Christmas" (2015) * Peter Rabbit: "The Christmas Star" * "The Christmas Coffeepot" - Marion sings the song when she is about to clear away some trees from a siding, before getting startled by Glynn's voice from the trees. Later, she hums it while doing her work. * A Very Pentatonix Christmas (2017) - Sung in a medley with "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" * The Grinch (2018) Album releases Versions with the original lyrics Versions with alternate lyrics Category:Disney songs Category:Nickelodeon songs Category:Hanna-Barbera songs Category:Muppet songs Category:PBS Kids songs Category:Songs Category:Cartoon Network songs Category:Warner Bros. songs